


Sleeping Over

by inahandbasket



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's first night sleeping over at Jack's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Over

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for something sweet and fluffy, so I wrote this. It hasn't been edited or anything.

Ianto collapses on top of Jack, both of them sweaty and gasping for breath.  He rolls off Jack onto his back and stares up at the concrete ceiling and the small hole that leads up to Jack's office.  Jack's arm is stretched out underneath him, and his hand makes small circles on Ianto's side.  While it feels amazingly good on his sensitized skin, Ianto takes that as his cue to leave.  He starts to sit up and swing his legs off the bed.

Jack grabs Ianto's waist, arresting his movement.  "Where do you think you're going?"  Jack asks as he pulls Ianto back into bed.

Ianto resists being pulled back into the warmth and comfort of Jack's arms.  "I thought I should get going.  It's late already, and I want to be back in early tomorrow," Ianto says over his shoulder.

"You should stay and get more sleep than you would if you went home and came back again," Jack tried to reason with Ianto.

Ianto feels very sleepy and is not looking forward to the drive home, but sleeping over is not something he's ready for with Jack.  "I really should go," Ianto says halfheartedly.  His shoulders slump down and he relaxes into the persistent tugging of Jack's arm.

“No, you should stay here and get more sleep,” says Jack and he finally pulls Ianto down next to him and holds him tight in his arms.  They settle in curled around each other with Jack placing light kisses against the back of Ianto’s neck.  Ianto surrenders himself to the sleepiness caused by both the late hour and their previous activities.

 

Jack startles awake to the scream and is immediately aware of the thrashing body next to him.  Ianto is clearly having a nightmare and fighting an unknown assailant in his sleep.  Jack tries to hold Ianto still.  “Ianto!  Wake up Ianto, it’s only me.  It’s Jack.”  Ianto tries to fight off Jack’s encircling arms.

Slowly, Ianto wakes up and realizes where he is.  He quiets down as Jack rubs circles on his back.  “Jack?”  Ianto realizes where he is.  “Am I at your place?”

“Yeah, you fell asleep here, remember.”

“Oh, sorry.” Ianto tries to disentangle himself from Jack and pushes away.  “I’ll get going.”

“No, Ianto,” Jack exclaims as he tries to keep hold of Ianto’s fleeing form.  Ianto practically springs out of the bed as Jack ends up sprawling across the bed with his upper body falling off.  He catches himself with his hand against the floor and tries to push himself upright again as quickly as possible.  “Don’t go!”

Ianto looks back at the comical view of Jack still trying to reach out to grab Ianto while falling out of bed.  Ianto is perplexed.  “Why?  I don’t want to wake you up again and I crowd you into the corner.

“Ianto, I want you to stay.”  Jack manages to get himself in a more dignified position of sitting up in the bed.

Ianto pauses in the middle of fastening his trousers.  “You do?  I didn’t think you would want me, or anyone, to sleep over.”

Jack sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  “Why do you think I got the larger bed down here?  It wasn’t easy to get the mattress down; I had to get one of those mattresses that you can roll up and expands.”

“I like the memory foam mattress.  I just thought it was for you.”

Jack reaches out and grasps Ianto’s hand.  “It is for me, so that I can convince you to stay over and sleep next to you.  I didn’t think you’d be asking me to stay at your place anytime soon, so I made this place better for the both of us.  I like waking up next to someone.”  Jack pauses and looks in Ianto’s eyes.  “I want to wake up next to you.”

“But I have nightmares, bad ones,” argues Ianto.

“Ianto, I’m not going to force you to stay here, but maybe I can help with the nightmares.  Just try it for the rest of the night.”

Ianto looks up at the office above and back down to Jack’s hand still holding his.  “I don’t know, Jack.  I haven’t slept over with someone in a while.”

“I know, but maybe it’s time.”  Jack pulls Ianto closer to the bed and Ianto lets himself.  Ianto lays back down and lets Jack hold him close against his chest.

“Just for tonight, to try it out.  If I wake you again,” Ianto looks up at Jack, “then I let you sleep by yourself.”

Jack kisses Ianto lightly.  “Okay.”  Jack pulls the covers to straighten them and bring them on top while Ianto shimmies back out of his trousers.  They settle down with Jack propped up against the pillows, partially sitting up, and holding Ianto against his chest.  Ianto has his arms around Jack and snuffles against his chest.  “Go to sleep Ianto, and I’ll keep the monsters away.”

Ianto tenses against him.  “That’s what my nightmares are about,” Ianto says against Jack’s chest.

Jack out a knowing, “Ohh.  Well, I’ll even keep away the monsters that are me.”  

Ianto looks Jack in the eye, then settles back down against his chest.  “Okay, then.”

 

In the morning, Ianto wakes slowly against a warm and comfortable body.  He blinks away the sleepiness and remembers where he is.  Looking up, he sees Jack already looking down at him.  “Did you sleep at all?” Ianto asks.

“A bit.  I don’t sleep much at night, just a couple hours usually.”

Ianto moves to sit up and stretches.  Jack does the same, loosening up his back.  Ianto peers at Jack and asks, “Did you stay in that position all night?  It doesn’t look like it was very comfortable.”

“It was fine.  All the better to watch you.”

Ianto smirks.  “That’s a bit creepy.  Did I stay in the same place all night?”

“Yup, slept like a log for the rest of the night.”

“That’s strange.  I don’t usually sleep that much at once.”

Jack puts his hand on the back of Ianto’s neck.  “That’s what having someone here to hold you is for.”  Jack gives Ianto a languorous morning kiss.  “But now it’s time to get up and face the aliens.”

Ianto groans.  “I don’t want to face Owen when I wear the same clothes as yesterday.”

Jack gets out of the bed and stretches.  “You can wear one of my shirts and he’s not likely to notice the same suit.  I even have a spare toothbrush.  Next time, you can bring over some clothes and toiletries for the night.”

“There’s going to be a next time?” Ianto asks.

“Of course there is,” teases Jack.  “I don’t think I can sleep without you anymore.”


End file.
